yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 010
Deck Zero: Break the Chain Trap Loop is the tenth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It aired in Japanese on June 4th 2008 on TV Tokyo. Yusei Fudo continues his duel with Takasu, using cards given to him by inmates at the detention center. Episode Summary The Duel Yusei is left gasping for breath after receiving a shock after taking damage. Takasu laughs and says that he'll get to sending Yusei back to his dump for hometown, after he puts an end to his life. Yusei manages to stand up and play on. Takasu proceeds to send cards from Yusei's Deck to his Graveyard. He points out that the cards are just trash, since he recieved them from other "scumbags" at the center, so he should hurry up and send them to the Graveyard. Workers at the center monitor the duel on a surveillance camera and secretly tell Takasu, the cards in Yusei's hand. For a brief moment the lights go out at the center and Yusei wonders if Aoyama suceeded in escaping. He wishes for Takasu to escpe and intends to buy him time with the duel. Yusei manages to inflict damage to Takasu causing him to receive a shock. Yanagi accuses Takasu of acting, but Himuro suspects something else is going on. Yusei proceeds to attack Takasu again. Takasu plees with him not to before receiving more shocks. Alarms are sounded stating that an intruder has been captured. Two guards then lead Aoyama, who is looking pleased with himself to Takasu. They explain how Aoyama had tried to escape. Takasu whispers to one of the guards to cut the current. Aoyama tells him that that is now impossible. Takasu fills with rage and threatens to kill Aoyama, when he's done with Yusei. Aoyama is not bothered as he rests assured that Yusei will win. Aoyama tells Yusei why he returned. Yusei then adds a new condition to the duel. If he wins, Takasu must forget about what Aoyama has done. Takasu says that Yusei loses, Aoyama goes down with him. After Yusei is left with 100 Life Points and no cards in his Decks, Takasu laughs that the duel is over now. Yusei tells him that thanks to him sending so many cards to his Graveyard, he's now confident he can win. Takasu previously called the cards threash, but now Yusei shall prove that they there's no one the world doesn't need. He then Summons "Rubble King" and uses his effect to play "Blasting the Ruins", winning the Duel. Takasu demands the guards to seize Yusei claiming not to remember making any promises with them. Rex Godwin then appears and tells Takasu that that Duel has proved he is incapable of keeping things under control and he shall be the one leaving. Aoyama's interference Aoyama says "Forgive me Yusei" before he climbs into the tunnel he's dug under his mattress. He reaches the well hole, where his friends are waiting to rescue him. He begins to get excited about leaving, but remembers what Yusei saying that he left withpout his friends it wouldn't be true freedom. Instead of leaving Aoyama stays behind and manages to restore the current that has been cut off Takasu's Duel Disk, so that Takasu would recive the shock after taking damage and destroy the control panel. He is captured by the guards and lead to the sideline of the duel. Aftermath Himuro, Aoyama and Yanagi stand before Yusei to wish him well before he leaves. Aoyama tells Yusei that judging by Godwin showing up like that, he must be concerned about Yusei. Yanagi gives Yusei his "Totem Pole" card. Yusei seems unsure about taking it knowing its importance to Yanagi, but Ynagi insists that Yusei will make good use out of it. Himuro gives him his "Great Bull Djinn" card and tells him there is a man named, Saiga in a bar called Bootleg. He will lend Yusei a hand if Yusei shows him the card. At Security head quarters Jeager asks Godwin if it was alright to let Yusei roam free as he pleases. Godwin replies that while Yusei is there he cannot awaken the power of the Signer and besides he has didn't tell him he could roam as he pleases. Jeager laughs and says in that case they'll need to arrange a trap. As Yusei leaves the center Ushio watches him takes off his helmet revealing a scar. He says that he will make Yusei pay for giving him the scar. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs Takasu :''... continued from last episode. Yusei draws "Call of the Haunted". He activates "Nightmare's Steelcage" and Sets "Call of the Haunted". Takasu Summons "Chain Snake" and uses "Chain Repairer's" effect to Special Summon the other 1 from his Graveyard. He then plays "Paralyze Chain" and "Poison Chain" inflicting 300 damage to Yusei. (Yusei: 2700 Life Points) and causing him to send the top 10 cards from his Deck to the Graveyard. (including: "Poison of the Old Man", "Nutrient Z", "Axe of Despair", "Graverobber", "Backup Soldier", "Shadow Spell") Yusei's draws (his hand contains "Taunt", "Jar of Greed", "Battle Mania" and "Dust Tornado"). Yusei Sets 3 cards. Takasu activates "Psychic Cyclone" on "Dust Tornado" and allows him to draw another card. Yusei Sets another Trap. Takasu Summons "Chain Shooter" and activates "Poison Chain's" effect, triggering "Paralyze Chain's" effect. So Yusei loses 12 cards from the top of his Deck ("White Magical Hat", "Chopman the Desperate Outlaw", "Goblin Thief", "Seven Tools of the Bandit", "The Bewitching Phantom Thief", "Backfire", "The Secret of the Bandit", "Legendary Gambler", "Gamble", "Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja", "Reverse Trap" and "Mataza the Zapper") and 300 Life Points (Yusei: 2400). He Tributes "Chain Snake" for "Chain Shooter's" effect. (Yusei: 1600) Takasu then uses "Chain Repairer's" effect to revive "Chain Snake". The effect of "Nightmare's Steelcage" ends. Yusei activates "Jar of Greed". He then activates "Call of the Haunted" reviving "The Kick Man". He uses "The Kick Man's" effect to equip it with "Axe of Despair" from his Graveyard raising its ATK to 2300. Next he Summons "Exiled Force". "The Kick Man" and "Exiled Force" attack and destroy both "Chain Snakes". Yusei Tributes "Exiled Force" to destroy "Chain Repairer". Takasu draws "Nobleman of Crossout" and activates "Reload" shuffling the two cards in his hand into his Deck and drawing "Mystical Space Typhoon" and "Chain Coil". He activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" hoping to destroy Yusei's "Battle Mania", but instead destroys Yusei's "Taunt". Yusei activates "Battle Mania". Takasu Summons "Chain Coil" and uses his monsters to Synchro Summon" "Chain Dragon". (ATK: 3500) "Chain Dragon" attacks and destroys "The Kick Man" (Yusei: 100). "Chain Dragon's" effect causes Yusei to send 3 cards from his Deck to the Graveyard. Yusei draws "Rubble King" and uses its effect to activate "Blasting the Ruins" from his Graveyard. (Takasu: 0) Yusei wins.